I Owe it All to You
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: My take on what happened before Cameron went in to the locker room to win Chase back. Cameron has a conversation with a close friend which makes her go talk to Chase.


**A/N://****My take on what went through Cameron's head before the proposal. At the end their is the exact quote of what was said between the two in the locker room. That stuff, and the characters, are property of David Shore, and Fox, not of myself, but Omigosh, I wish they were. Please Read and Review(:**

Cameron could not believe what just happened. She hated to admit it, but Chase was right. How could she be so stupid to have been so involved in House's team. It has only led to bad thing between Chase and her. But the ring. She wasn't ready for that type of commitment. Or was she? She had to talk to someone. Having decided that Brenda, her favorite nurse, was a good person to turn to, she made her way to the nurses station. Cameron walked up stairs from the cafeteria and saw Brenda sitting behind the desk doing paperwork with a puzzled look on her face.

"Brenda? I need to talk to you," Cameron said holding back her tears. Brenda immediately sensed something was wrong and followed Cameron over to the bench against the wall.

"Cameron, what's up?"

Not being able to hold it in any longer Cameron burst into tears. "Chase broke up with me because I saw the ring and he was going to propose on our vacation but then I postponed it after I saw the ring and used House as an excuse to stay and he thought that I was still in love with House," Cameron said so fast she didn't take a breath. Most people would have no idea what happened, but having known Cameron for a while Brenda knew exactly what she was saying.

The nurse pulled her into a hug and let Cameron cry on her shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Cameron. I'm so sorry." Cameron just continued sobbing not caring about all the people staring at her. Brenda gave them all a "mind your own business look" and turned towards Cameron. "Cameron I know you don't want to hear this, but Chase is right."

"I know!" Cameron sobbed.

"Good. You need to make it right," Brenda responded.

"What?" Cameron said looking up with a puzzled face. "How?"

"Cameron, Chase loves you and you love him. He would be crazy not to take you back. He didn't plan this proposal just because of Kutner. He spent a week planning that vacation because he loves you and he wants it to be memorable."

"That is what I thought." Cameron said. "But-"

"No buts. Chase loves you he's going to take you back, but you have to make the first move."

"Why is this so hard? Why can't _he_ just take _me_ back?"

"Cameron, he has been pushing you and making an effort through your entire relationship. It's your turn. Just think, this is what he faced every time he unwrapped one more piece of your relationship. He did it because he loves you," Brenda said.

"Wow. I get it now." Cameron got up and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go make things right," replied Cameron.

"Good for you. Go get 'em," said Brenda with a smile.

Cameron made her way to the locker room. She could feel herself getting nervous and he feel her heart rate climbing. _I can do this,_ Cameron thought to herself._ Chase loves me and I love him. I can only hope. _Cameron could feel the tears building in the back of her eyes. She stopped fifty feel in front of the entrance to the locker room. She collected herself and began to think. _This is the place where he gave me those flowers, "Not Stolen." This is the place where I rehearsed what I was going to that reporter after I had said that I loved Dr. House. Chase had always been there for me and I hope we won't end that know. _She took in a deep breath and walked forward. _I can do this, _she thought again. She walked in and saw Chase putting on his shirt.  
Cameron took in another deep breath and said, "I should never had postponed our vacation."

Chase looked over at her and replied, "I should never had planned it." He looked away again.

Tears began to rise as she said, "I found the ring in your sock." Cameron looked down at her feet and saw Chase look up at her again. Knowing she had his attention, Cameron continued. "I didn't want you to propose as a reaction of what happened to Kutner."

Chase nodded at looked away again. "You shouldn't have to worry about that anymore."

"I'm not. I don't care how it happens," Cameron said as the tears made her vision blury, "I just want it to happen."

Chase looked and her again and said, "Are you- are you proposing to me?"

Cameron gave a quick smile and blinked back her tears. "I'm proposing that you propose to me." She said looking hopeful.

Chase said, "After I broke up with you?" As he said this Cameron's smile began to fade. "After you ruined my planned proposal you expect me to-"

Cameron jumped in, "I'm not expecting, I'm hoping," she said with a shrug.

Chase was no longed occupied with what he was doing and was now looking directly at her. Cameron saw an oh-so very small smile play on his lips that disappeared just as quickly that it came. Chase made his way over to Cameron and looked at her in the eyes. They just stood there in silence for a few moments, and much to Cameron's pleasure Chase bent down on one knee. He looked her in the eyes and grabbed her hand. Not being able to wait for Chase to formally ask the question, Cameron giggled and said, "Yes!" Chase got up and kissed her, Cameron could feel the love and she could no longer keep herself from crying. They pulled away and he pulled her deep into a hug full of passion.

Cameron was so grateful for having a boyfriend, fiance, like Chase and a friend she was able to turn to like Brenda. Without her, Cameron wouldn't have the courage to do what she had just done.

**A/N:// Let me know what you think! **

**-Olivia**


End file.
